Hidden Tales from the Mushroom Kingdom
by Auzee
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom has been known to hold many stories of saving worlds, galaxies and even time, but some stories are often left untold. (Updates Fridays)
1. Chapter 1

The time of the hour was unknown as there was no sky to indicate such a thing. This vast expanse of a cavern held a musty smell in the air; it was dark only to be lit by small crevices that let off a blue glow. The walls were moist and worn away with the rushing water that made its way down to a dark abyss. A loud roar could be heard throughout the caverns as multiple waterfalls flushed through the area. It was an underground sewage waste, all this human dump just flushing down the drain; it varied in what flooded through, most of it was always human garbage, old parts, empty boxes, bags, etc. There was a variation of other things among it too, a scatter of yellow flowers would pass by floating ever so delicately on the water only to fall daintily down the endless abyss. A large spiny turtle sifted through the murky water, disgusted when it touched his scales.

 _The sewers were bad but this, is a whole new level_ , he thought.

He was large in comparison to anything else, hoisted on his back was a green spiny shell with silver spikes jutting outwards. His underbelly was a tan, scaly color, with silver claws poking out of his hands and spiked collars decorating his body, he looked like a dragon/turtle hybrid. He held a menacing glare and a genuine smile, his hair was a dark red color. He was infamously known as Bowser, and he held the name and title with pride. He couldn't help it, mischievousness and conquering was in his nature. His love for power was like a child's addiction to sugar, _he wanted it_. He owned a kingdom, and not just a kingdom, but an army as well. His army was… _Well it was mediocre at best_ , this he could admit to. None the less they got the job done, _most of the time_. He had a vast land that expanded for miles, but he wanted it to be bigger. His thirst for power would begin with taking over the neighboring kingdom, The Mushroom Kingdom. This, was not an easy task, as weak as the kingdom might be, there was always a mishap or an oversight on his part that lead to his defeat, every single time.

 _But this time_ , he assured himself, _this time will be perfect_.

Except for the one, tiny, miniscule oversight that always seemed to happen, _he didn't know where he was._ He had his plan mapped out in detail and reviewed it once more;

First priority was to fool the enemy, lay out a mock attack and make their guard go down _, check_.

Second, secure all the exit pipe systems as to prevent any form of escape, _check._

Third, sneak attack the enemy, make them force surrender, _not check_.

Fouth, obtain their source of power, from there use the newfound power to crush remaining resistance of neighboring kingdoms, _we're getting there_.

Here he was on step three, and embarrassed to admit it, he was lost. Just a little while back he was sneaking through the pipe system, taking a less known route to the Mushroom Kingdom, the next thing he knew, he had somehow ended up in a barely lit underground cavern. This was the most perplexing to Bowser.

 _Maybe I took a wrong turn, or an incorrect pipe?_ He thought.

This expanse cavern was unfamiliar to him, never in his life had he seen something like this. Bowser stopped and looked back at his army, only a quarter of the original army was left, most of them were separated and lost on the journey. His current army consisted of ten green Koopas, five Goombas and Kamek who constantly kept grumbling to himself as he floated on his broom in the air. He was a magic Koopa, or a giant oversized turtle for those who might not know, dressed in a light blue robe, huge glasses and a small wizard's hat.

Bowser glared over, "What exactly are you mumbling about?"

Kamek stopped his grumbles and looked over to Bowser, surprised. "Ah! Sorry Sir Bowser, I just can't rattle my brain over how we ended in such a dump, I could've sworn we took the right pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Kamek said.

Bowser grunted, this wasn't anything new, "Make yourself useful and just teleport us out of here, aren't you a wizard?"

Kamek shook his head, "I can't lug that much back to home! You've been eating too many of them cupcakes, lose some weight for Peach's sake!"

Bowser's eyes grew wide and he furrowed his brow and glared at Kamek, "Don't bring my weight into this! I'll have you know I have a strict exercise schedule, I don't just sit there all day and obsess over a sticker book collection!" he said in a coarse tone.

"Those are top of the line! You're just jealous you don't have a shiny sticker set like I do." Kamek mocked Bowser.

"You mean that meaningless childish collection? I'm so jealous that you're a hipster." Bowser said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and looked over to the flower expanses that were scattered and varied from time to time.

These were different from the floating yellow flowers; they were blue and let off a soft glow. These blue flowers were rooted deep to the ground and seemed to be native to this cavern. Sometimes a huge blue cluster of flowers would appear, other times there would just be one. They seem to whisper and echo things, most of the time nonsense.

Bowser shook his head as he sat down on a pile of garbage, "So much for my perfect plan, I'd rather be home stuck in a cat costume then be in this stupid cave."

Kamek laughed "That was a riot! I- I mean terribly horrifying, never should happen again boss!"

Bowser glared at Kamek, he preferred the cat incident in the Sprixie Kingdom to remain taboo.

"Alright, if you can't whisk us back, whisk yourself then, get a crew and come back to rescue me. Whatever you do, _we can't let Mario, or anyone else from the Mushroom Kingdom, know_! The last thing I need is a plumber finding out I got lost on my way to overtake a kingdom," he insisted.

Kamek nodded his head quickly. He pulled out his wand and let out a shout, some sparkles shimmered from his wand and in an instant, he was gone. Bowser leaned back, looking around and surveying the area, he couldn't seem to tear his attention away from the flowers. The flowers in this cave had to be the oddest of sorts; he began listening to them taking notice at how some of them repeated sentences.

 _I wish I could see real stars_ , said a flower _._

Bowser looked up to the ceiling of the caverns; he never took notice at how the glowing minerals mimicked the look of a starry night sky. _How depressing it must be, I wonder who lives here_ he thought. Bowser realized that someone must have come by here on more than one occasion, or at least multiple people. Most of the flowers had different voices, indicating that it could be a colony at least. Not worth his time to destroy, it needed to be larger than a colony. He coughed and one of the flowers repeated his cough. He tilted his head. Bowser got up and leaned towards a flower,

"Mario stinks" he said.

The flower stopped and then began repeating what he said, over and over. Bowser laughed, he turned to another flower and did the same. Then he turned to one more flower, not noticing that it was a different colored flower, a yellow flower, rooted to the ground, and repeated the same thing. The flower didn't repeat his words.

"Wow golly! You must really hate this Mario huh?" said a voice.

Bowser stepped back, almost tripping on his tail.

"What, who said that?!" He looked around, realizing he was alone; the rest of his army was gone.

"Look back down silly!"

Bowser glanced at the direction of the voice, there was only a yellow flower and it held a grinning face.

"What is this, some sort of joke?" Bowser exclaimed annoyed. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Howdy! I'm flowey. Flowey the flower!" said the seemingly talkative flower.

Bowser held a face of half disbelief and half confusion. _This thing is talking to me, and responding. Have I gone off the deep end?_ He thought.

"Gee whiz, you must be so confused!" Flowey happily piqued.

Bowser stood over the flower, studying it "Well, this isn't the first time I've seen an animated flower... But a responsive one is definitely new."

He held is foot over the flower, debating if he should crush the apparent goody two shoes. He didn't want to deal with anyone currently as his frustration was welling up inside of him; his thoughts were focused on leaving the caverns.

"Whoa, whoa hold on a sec greenie! No need to get ahead of yourself heh-!" Flowey said as his smile faded quickly, he dug a few inches deep into the ground. "I was- going to offer some help, but since you're soooo inclined to be stuck here forever, I might as well make my merry way on my own-"

Bowser stopped and moved his foot back down, as much as he didn't like it, he was going to need the help of this flower to get out of this place, _just temporarily_.

"You know how to get out of this dump?! Tell me already!" he grumbled.

Flowey pushed himself up out of the ground, grinning "Oh noo, you seemed so fine on your own, you don't need my help, you and your- whatever crew seem to be doing just fine. Honestly it seems like they all ditched you- and now your all alone~" he said as he winked.

Bowser frowned, "I don't need those unreliable scums, I can take over an entire kingdom on my own, as long as that plumber and his annoying brother don't get in my way. If I just had the tools I needed, I could easily eradicate them and fulfill my quest for power."

Flowey's eyes grew wide as he chuckled, "Two annoying lameos in your way? I know that feeling, I'd be having loads of fun too if it wasn't for that smiley trashbag, and his annoying brother. Also not forgetting to mention the little brat who thinks playing the nice guy role can make everyone love her! If only I had the necessary tools..."

They both stopped and stared at each other. Bowser laughed and began to speak proudly, "You're just a flower. I doubt the bugs you talk about are bad. What are they, a pile of cockroaches? I could stop them easily."

Flowey gave an angry grin back, "Says the turtle who can't take care of a couple of plumbers!" he looked down to the ground, thinking before looking back up to Bowser.

"Sayyy how about you and I settle on a deal, I think I know a little something that can help you with your plumbing problem, but in exchange I need you to help me with an annoying child problem."

Bowser's face scrunched up. "Honestly you're asking for child's play. This power you say better be good," he let out a deep laugh of enjoyment. The feeling of being so close to a newfound power made Bowser exhilarated, he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Just keep in mind your not in your world anymore, the rules play differently here- much differently." Flowey said as he grinned, "Just take out the kid first and then I can do my stuff and you'll be swimming in power in no time!"

Flowey winked and then he dug into the ground and disappeared. Bowser stood there, thoughts racing. With a strange new ally he had a good feeling about- he knew this was going to be _fantastic_. He let out a loud laugh as he began to move forward again. He moved a few inches forward before pausing in his tracks.

"Wait a second, I still don't know how to get out of here!" Bowser shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

The frigid air imposed itself in the small caverns, crystallizing itself on the ceiling slowly until icicles would form, whatever didn't stick to the ceiling would gently fall down simulating snowfall. It was as if the caverns itself were a snow globe that would gently be shaken every so often by some unseen force. On occasion these icicles would fall, possibly hurting someone, there had to be routine checkups to ensure the icicles wouldn't get too big. The little human boy stared up at the ceiling of the caverns, watching the ever so slowly icicles form, the slow snowfall was entrancing as the tiny individual snowflakes would float down and land somewhere along the village. He looked back down and took in his surroundings once more. He was standing in front of a large wooden home, two stories high with a balcony on the second floor. It was decorated with Christmas lights and on the very top of the house was a black flag with skull and crossbones. There were two mailboxes right next to the house, one was clean as a whistle, and the other was covered in snow and overflowing with mail. Further down her right continuing off of the home, stood a small library with a sign, misspelled saying "Librarby". Even further down was a path that branched off into more of the small neighborhood, followed by a small brick diner. The diner had a large window and a small sign that said OPEN right on the window, above it was an indent where the name of the diner could be seen, Grillby's. Right next to the diner was a small little Christmas tree decorated with lights, presents and even a small star adorned the top of the tree. Continuing further down the road was a small house followed by the local Inn connected to the Shop, and last but not least, stood the sign decorated by Christmas lights, "WELCOME TO SNOWDIN." The entire small town rested beside a long river and snowy trees. The boy liked the town; it was small, just like him. He turned around facing the wooden home and sniffed, his nose was getting red, it was awfully cold today.

 _Even more than usual_ , he thought.

Frisk grabbed the sides of his arms, adjusting the coat that he had on. He was small in stature, as he was only a child. He had short, brown, bob cut hair and straight bangs. He wore a blue and purple stripped sweater and over it was a thick purple coat, which made mobility hard. He had purple shorts on and blue shoes. The coat carried a faint smell of spaghetti and ketchup; Frisk's friends had forced him to wear it today as it was extra cold out.

 _The other day at the waterfall caverns, Papyrus had been digging around the trash heap of winter wear._

" _SKELETONS MAY NOT FEEL THE COLD, BUT IM SURE HUMAN SKIN DOES." Papyrus said as he pushed away clothing from the small mound. "IF UNDYNE GETS COLD THAT MEANS YOU WILL TOO!" He stopped and pondered for a bit, "IS HUMAN SKIN THE SAME AS SCALES?"_

 _Papyrus turned around to face Frisk and Sans, whom were both sitting on a mountain of trash, to avoid getting wet. Sans shrugged._

" _ANYWAYS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU GET SICK!" He said as he went back down to dig through the clothes."DO HUMANS GET SICK?" he stopped once more._

 _Sans snickered, "i dunno but that leaves the perfect opportunity for a SICK joke."_

" _SAAAAANNNS" Papyrus yelled as he grabbed a random article of clothes and threw it at him._

 _Sans let the article of clothes hit his face, he was trying to hold back a sneer but a quiet chuckle could be heard. He took the clothing article off of his face._

" _hey i think you found what you were looking for papyrus." Sans said as he held up what was a small, thick purple coat._

" _YOU MEAN I FOUND IT SINCE I THREW IT AT YOU!" Papyrus jumped over and snatched it out of Sans's hand, "HERE YOU GO FRISK, A WINTER COAT!" he gave a cheerful look as he passed it to Frisk, "BY THE WAY YOUR ABSOLUTLEY FORCED TO WEAR THIS AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ON WITHOUT IT!"_

Frisk rubbed his eyes, breaking out of the memory. Frisk was not the average human child, with human friends growing up in a normal neighborhood. His friends were all monsters, he loved it, and they were all like family to him. Living stuck underground was a little bleak but he no longer had the heart to face Asgore, the king, and leave this place; not when he felt so at home here. He sniffed again and rubbed his nose. He had been waiting outside the home of the skeleton monster brothers, Papyrus and Sans. He went up to the door and knocked, careful to avoid the leaf wreath hanging on the door.

Papyrus was the tall one of the two; he wore this thing called a battle suit, decorated in red and white colors and a red cape. His chest piece held a strange symbol on it that reminded Frisk of an old game box she saw at the dump once. It had a strange alien man on the cover and he had the same symbol on his chest too, _that must've been where Papyrus got his inspiration from_. Papyrus was very talkative, and he always seemed to be talking about himself, he would enjoy going off into lengthy monologues. Papyrus was trying his hardest to get into the Royal Guard; he wanted the popularity that came along with it, deeming that he deserved it or something. But to Frisk, he just wanted a friend. He was the kind of monster you could never stay mad at; he could light up the room just by walking into it. The thing he loved to do was cooking, he practiced often but he always cooked the same thing, and it wasn't very good, Frisk tried his hardest to encourage Papyrus to keep trying.

Sans was the shorter one, just a few inches taller than Frisk. He always wore a blue unzipped jacket, white shirt, black pants and faint pink slippers. He held an unchanging grin constantly; _he probably couldn't change it anyways_. He was less talkative around groups, but if you got him alone he would be just as talkative as his brother. He would rarely talk about himself, as he would always spew about funny stories, the latest pun he thought up, or how hungry he was. Unlike Papyrus who was searching for friends, Sans seemed to have lots of friends. He was pretty popular especially around Grillby's, his favorite hangout spot. He was very laid back, a bit too laid back as compared to his brother who was constantly working.

They were both silly as ever to Frisk, always in a good mood. The door in front of him finally opened and there stood Papyrus.

"SEE SANS I TOLD YOU HE WAS COLD," he said as he walked out the door, Frisk moved back outside next to the side of the house. Sans yawned and came out of the house also, he closed the door behind him.

"What took you both so long?" Frisk finally said, as he adjusted the thick coat.

"A CERTAIN LAZY BROTHER OF MINE WOULDN'T BUDGE THIS MORNING, SOMETHING ABOUT BEING TIRED, HUH SANS? THAT'S REDICULOUS WHO GETS TIRED?!" Papyrus said as he gave Sans a frustrated look. Sans shrugged, he did look tired.

"FRISK ARE YOU SURE YOU WOULD RATHER NOT GO BACK INSIDE? WE COULD DO SOMETHING ELSE; LIKE HANG OUT WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS OR EVEN COOK WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he said as he stood jaunty.

Frisk shook his head and smiled.

"ALRIGHT THEN WHAT IS THIS SNOBWALL FIGHT YOU SPOKE OF EARLIER?" Papyrus scratched his skull in confusion and Frisk got really excited.

He grabbed Papyrus's hand and dragged him to the vast clearing before the Waterfall Caverns, it was a nice perfect spot away from Snowdin. Frisk let go of his hand and ran to the opposite side of the clearing.

"I used to have these all the time up in the surface, Snowball fights!" he shouted as he grabbed a mound of snow and shaped it into a ball. "You make forts in the ground to protect yourself from oncoming snowballs, then you try and hit other people with them!" he said as she threw the snowball a few inches forward, simulating a mini snowball fight.

Papyrus stared on, as if processing the information, "DOES IT HAVE TO BE SNOWBALLS? CAN WE THROW SNOW OBJECTS?" he asked.

Frisk blinked, "Sure?" he said as he shrugged.

"YOU'RE ON, SNOW DECAHEDRON FIGHT!" he shouted gleefully.

Frisk giggled and got to the ground to begin building his snow fort.

"COME ON SANS LETS TAKE FRISK DOWN!" Papyrus said as he looked back to Sans who was behind him.

"nah i'm good, i got work to do" Sans said as his gaze shifted to the side.

"ROYAL GUARD GETS A DAY OFF TODAY, SO DO I, SINCE IM TECHNICALLY IN THE ROYAL GUARD EVEN IF UNDYNE HASENT SAID SO YET! AND SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SUDDENLY SO INCLINED TO WORK- ENLIST IN MY SNOWDECAHEDRON ARMY SANS, IM NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE!" Papyrus grabbed Sans by the arm and dragged him over to where the fort would be made. Part of sans looked like refused to be dragged but he gave in; there was no point in arguing with Papyrus.

Frisk saw the show and giggled, he didn't care about winning or losing he just wanted to have some fun with the two brothers. He bent down and started building his snow fort up, he looked up occasionally to the brothers building theirs. Papyrus kept yelling at Sans to not make one side of the fort so lopsided, he called Sans lazy then grabbed a bunch of snow and tried to fix it himself. Frisk looked back down to his fort, it wasn't big, Frisk wasn't tall enough to make it bigger but it was good enough, he looked back up at the other two, waving her hands signaling he was ready. Oddly enough the other two just stared at her.

 _What's going on, why are they staring at me like that?_ he thought. At first, he was confused.

"HELLO NEW VISITOR!" yelled Papyrus.

Frisk felt a giant shadow looming over him and he froze. There was someone behind him. At once he felt a sharp jab hit his backside and it pushed him forward; he fell face first into the snow. The brothers ran over and Papyrus helped him up.

"FRISK ARE YOU OK?" Papyrus said as he wiped most of the snow off of Frisk's face. Frisk nodded as the cold greeted his face, he felt snow up his nose and kept rubbing his face with his arm.

"EXCUSE ME SIR BUT YOU SEEMED TO HAVE ACCIDENTALLY KICKED OUR FRIEND!" Papyrus said.

Frisk finally turned around, what faced him was a creature he had never seen before. He was not native to the underground and he resembled a giant turtle. Nothing about the air seemed friendly, and Frisk knew that all three of them had to leave.

"Let's make this nice, quick and easy," the turtle said as he began to walk forward.

"WELL- IT WASNT VERY NICE, SEE WHERE I COME FROM, A GOOD FRIENDLY INTRODUCTION INVOLVES BAD PUZZLES AND SOME SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said with a happy grin.

"papyrus i don't think you should be talking to this guy," said Sans uneasy.

"I'm not really one to be civilized about this sort of thing, when have I ever? So if you will excuse me!" the turtle said as he held up his claws.

He lunged forward with his claws, Frisk ducked out of the way and Sans pushed Papyrus into the ground. The turtle jumped back and turned to face Frisk who got up again.

 _He clearly wanted a fight_ , Frisk thought, _How am I going to spare him?_

He lunged forward once more; Frisk jumped back narrowly dodging him. It was difficult to move as the thick coat constricted his movement. The turtle then let off a growl and quickly turned around and shot forth a fireball from his mouth. It took Frisk by surprise and his coat was hit; he jumped to the snow to put out the fire. At that point the turtle stood over him with a grin on his face. As a last stand effort Frisk tried to summon up his Menu, the air around him flickered for a second, _but nothing happened_. His eyes grew wide and he tried once more, putting all of his focus into it. _Nothing appeared_. He couldn't Act upon this enemy for some reason, Frisk frantically looked down at his own chest expecting his soul to be there.

 _Nothing was there, how could this be? This is a fight, where is everything?!_ He thought.

He could do nothing, she was sprawled on the ground helpless as the turtle stood there grinning.

"I don't know what rules you play by; but where I come from, it doesn't work that way!" he said as he laughed. He swiped Frisk to the side, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs. Frisk laid on the snow with his consciousness fleeting. He wanted to reach out for a reset but he felt the ability slip through his fingers, he no longer had control of the events. As his vision grew blurry he saw the two brothers watching him, helpless to do anything. The turtle lifted him off of the ground and hoisted him over his shoulder and began walking towards the Waterfall Caverns, Frisk tried to lift his arm up but his strength had left him and his vision had gone black.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond the distance, past hills that varied in green intensity stood the pearly white brick castle with a bright red roof and the stain glass side image of a certain princess, Peach's Castle. It wasn't too far, only a forest walk away from the small mountain where Mario's home stood. A mushroom shaped house encased by a tiny white picket fence, within the fence stood a clothes line were blue overalls were drifting with the wind. From the door of the fence was a dirt path that went through the forest and lead all the way to the castle. Mario leaned over the fence slightly, adjusting his red hat. He was known everywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario the red cap mustached plumber with his blue overalls, white gloves and red undershirt. He was a hero of the kingdom, constantly saving it from Bowser's clutches, it was a job and someone had to do it. He did it with such ease, Mario was always optimistic on any situation; to him there was always a solution no matter how big or small and he was stubborn when it came to giving up. He never really gave his course of action a second thought as he was more of a man who jumped first then asked questions later.

"Come on Luigi, the princess is expecting us soon!" Mario said as he turned around and faced the home.

A small breeze was blowing and it was a relatively calm day. Mario walked back up towards the house and stopped at the mailbox, peering inside. It was empty, there was not a single letter of a kidnapping or of an emergency of sort. Mario relaxed a bit and assured himself that there was nothing to be on edge about today. Bowser had pulled a flimsy attempt to kidnap Peach a few days back and it was an easy sweep for Mario.

 _Maybe it was too easy?_ He thought to himself. He shook his head, _I must be getting really good then._

"Luigi?" Mario shouted once more.

The front door creaked open slowly as Luigi poked his head out.

"Can't we stay inside today? We should give the princess a break today from the attack and all. Frankly I'm just tired." He said unenthusiastically.

Mario pushed the door open and pulled Luigi out, "She's got cake!" he responded.

Luigi stumbled out and adjusted his green hat. He was taller than Mario and was less well known, but to Mario he was a courageous brother who should've had his fair share in the credit. Luigi had saved Mario countless times, as much as he complained; he knew how to act even when he was scared. _You'll get your chance Luigi, even if it's a year._

"Mario, you gotta stop letting food dictate your visits," Luigi groaned.

"If this is about exercise, I do enough of it! I even did a nonstop marathon run recently! Let me enjoy myself with some nonthreatening cake for once, I never get to have it," Mario insisted. Luigi laughed as he turned around to lock the door behind him.

"Lets-a go then," he said. He then adjusted his blue overalls; he didn't look much different than Mario, his outfit was green instead of red and his mustache was slightly different.

"Don't worry," Mario grinned, "Think of it as an overdue congratulatory of our efforts!"

"Yeah, overdue kidnapping if you ask me," muttered Luigi.

They both made their way past the fence and onto the dirt road that lead to the castle. It was a main road that stretched out to the castle that was traveled often by the two plumbers. It was a relatively quiet path with the occasional Goomba or two in need of a stomping. The entrance of the forest was adorned with a cluster of flowers that greeted those who passed by. As the two entered the forest the air became quiet.

Not a single creature stirred, no enemies, or even birds for that matter. Mario looked around as he continued walking forward, his eyes scanned the area.

"Hey –ah – Mario, shouldn't we be seeing some, I dunno, Goombas or something by now?" Luigi said cautiously. "You think this is a set up?" he added.

Mario furrowed his brow, "You know I'm not entirely sure Luigi."

Mario's thoughts turned to the attack on the castle a few days prior, _Was Bowser still recovering, or was this a new tactic?_

The silence of the forest was loud, as if disturbed by something. Mario turned his head to Luigi as he walked. Luigi was looking at the top of the trees, scanning for any sign of life. As Mario turned his head back to the road he noticed a figure sprawled on the ground.

Mario stopped and pointed, "Luigi look!" Luigi paused and followed Mario's arm, then saw the figure also.

"Woah woah. W-What do you think it is Mario? I don't think we should get any closer, this screams trap all over the place!" Luigi stepped back.

Mario ignored Luigi and walked forward, "Hold on, It's a kid!" he said. The figure revealed to just be a small child. "He's unconscious?"

"Is he wearing a coat, in this weather?" Luigi said as he finally approached.

Indeed he was, the child was a young boy passed out on the ground, he seemed to be mumbling something but it was barely audible. There were a few scratches on his face and his coat was partially burnt.

"Well he's still alive, should we take him to the castle?" Mario said as he turned his head to Luigi.

The boy mumbled again, "That's not how you build a snowfort…" Mario and Luigi stared. "You don't use dogs…"

Mario blinked; he stretched out his hand and gently shook the boy. He wasn't sure what to do.

The boy mumbled before moving his arm across his face, he rubbed his own eyes with his arm before slowly removing his arm. The boy blinked a few times as he stared up to the tree tops. His eyes tilted to the side to Mario and Luigi.

"Uh, Hello!" said Luigi as he waved his hand in the air gently.

Mario waved also, "I'm Mario, this is my brother, Luigi. We found you on the ground unconscious." He gestured to himself then to Luigi.

The boy tried to get up but his face squinted in pain. "Oh, wait a second!" Luigi said quickly, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a small red mushroom. "Eat this, you'll recover strength!" Luigi handed it to Mario who handed it to the boy. He took it and gobbled it up.

After a few seconds his face perked up and he got up from the ground with a grin on his face. "Thanks!" he said. "I'm Frisk." He took off his burnt coat and placed it under his arm. Frisk rubbed his face where his scratches were, the bandage on his face was peeling off.

"Is there, uh, any reason as to why you were on the ground?" Mario said. As relieved as he was that the boy was ok, questions flooded his mind as to how he ended up on the ground unconscious in the first place. He had never seen this boy before, but come to think of it, there's so many things he had never seen within the Mushroom Kingdom. Either that maybe he was from an unexplored area. _Is there's another neighboring kingdom I have yet to see?_

"Or even wearing a burnt coat on a spring day?" chimed in Luigi.

Frisk looked on with a blank stare, "I dunno," he shrugged. "I thought it was snowing and cold out. What happened to all the snow?" He looked around the area.

He stopped and turned his head to Mario and Luigi, "Are you humans?" his face held a confused stare like a Cheep Cheep out of water.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other. "Luigi is there something you're not telling me. Have I had a Goomba face this entire time?" said Mario.

Luigi laughed, "Absolutely, I just didn't have the heart to tell you!" Mario laughed back.

"We're humans, Frisk," said Mario as he chuckled.

Frisk gave a small giggle back. "You two remind me of someone I know." He turned his head to the sky, "I didn't come from here, this is different, I was elsewhere before I ended up here."

Mario's face got serious, "We can take you back, just point us in the direction."

Frisked looked down to the ground, "Mount Ebott?"

"Mount what?" said Luigi.


	4. Chapter 4

"There was this giant turtle! He was green, had red hair and wore a ton of spikes. He smelled like sewage." Frisk ran through his memories trying to recall everything that happened, he continuously kept looking at the ground. "He didn't make his objectives clear, but he was really rude, he came right after me and… Well, I blacked out."

He rubbed his head and looked back up to Mario and Luigi.

"Bowser," Both of the brothers said as they looked at each other.

"That first attack must have been a distraction! He's taking over another kingdom Mario, we have to stop him!" said Luigi. Mario nodded, "The princess can wait, we gotta get to Bowser's Castle!"

They turned to Frisk, Mario stepped forward and signaled everyone to follow.

Mario pointed to another direction in the forest, "That's-a the way."

He began walking, Luigi following behind him. "Come on Frisk lets save your kingdom!"

Frisk felt worry gnaw at his stomach, everything felt too different here. He trusted these two but he wondered how they would react to helping a kingdom of monsters out. _They'll understand, they have to,_ he assured herself. He dug deep within himself mustering that feeling he always used to feel, it wasn't coming up, but it was there. That little spark of determination.

…

The underground was in disarray, Bowser had managed to make his way to the throne room and what came after was an explosion of chaos. He reassembled his army and had captured New Home. Kamek rendered the royal guard useless with his magic, including Undyne who was locked away from using her abilities and spears. Bowser tried recruiting some of the monsters into his army, but nobody wanted in. He instead held them captive in the different areas, all under constant watch as they now had to live under his new reign.

What was once called the MTT Resort, an over the top and exuberant Hotel, hosted by the underground's, only, self proclaimed celebrity. Adorned with nothing but his face everywhere, Mettaton was knocked from his perch, of course he complained, actually, there was no way to get him to shut up about it. The hotel was his pride and joy, stationed between the Hotlands and the Core it was a perfect vacation spots for all the residents. Now it was renamed Bowser's Resort, the front that was once adorned with a glittering fountain built in his likeness, was now replaced by a statue of Bowser, room were for the soldiers, everyone else that was at the resort was now being held in the diner.

Within the diner sat the crew around the MTT shaped table, Undyne felt her rage brewing, she clutched her fist and pressed it against the table.

"I can't take this anymore, why are we just sitting here while a giant turtle runs rampant around OUR home! All that work we did waiting for those souls and now were just about to lose them!" She shouted as she slammed her scaly fists on the table.

She was stripped of her armor, left with nothing but her black sleeveless shirt, jeans and boots. She felt completely exposed and enraged, _I'll get my stuff back, and they can expect a whopping of a thousand spears when I get my hands on them!_

Her face held the expression of an angered shark, and her ears were pointed upright, tensed up. She looked ready to explode.

"Watch it, those custom tables cost a lot of gold!" Mettaton EX jumped in, "The nerve of that fashion mess, he dares waltz in and announce that this resort is his?! I could care less of his upbringing and utter lack of respect to people like me, but I doubt he knows how to run a resort properly and be a TV star!" He hunched over the table, pouting, with one arm to his metallic face.

Sitting beside Mettaton EX was Sans who shrugged, "could be worse, we could all be dead."

Undyne and Mettaton EX both looked at Sans, "If that was an attempt at a joke, it was horrible." She remarked as she furrowed her brow.

Papyrus was sitting next to Sans and looked lost in thought, "I THINK… I THINK I MAY HAVE LEFT THE OVEN ON, BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER." He said. Undyne shouted, "Seriously Papyrus?! A time like this and all you can think of is cooking?"

Papyrus jumped in his seat and quickly looked over from his interrupted thoughts, "WELL IT WAS MY GREATEST CREATION YET, WITH THIS I WAS FINALLY HOPING TO GET ON THAT COOKING SHOW! PAPYRUS'S PATENT PENDING QUICHE-CAKE…THING!"

"Your what? Quiche-Cake… isn't that a Pie or something?" Undyne said confused, "Wait I never taught you that-"

"I FOUND A RECIPIE IN OUR KITCHEN! WRITTEN IN THE WORST HANDWRITING, BUT NONE THE LESS READABLE AND TOTALLY MY SHOE IN FOR THE COOKING SHOW!" Papyrus said giddy.

Mettaton EX sneered as he looked over to the side, "Even if you cook something different darling your probably gonna have to cook something actually edib-" he was immediately cut off by Undyne who jabbed him in the side and hissed over to him silently "Crush his dreams, and I'll turn you into a can!"

"Well excuse me darling!" he said as he leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms, slightly annoyed expression. His metal sides were partially fragile, in fact in his second form he was completely fragile but equipped with speakers, a makeshift heart and everything that made you think of some sort of robot anime star, _but beauty over stability was more important to him, no matter how silly he looked,_ thought Undyne. His black hair fluffed over the side of his face as his gaze shifted elsewhere, he was looking around the room, frustrated. Everyone was frustrated.

There was a comedian on the stage trying to crack jokes in light of the grim situation, but nobody laughed. All the exits were blocked by the Goomba henchmen.

Undyne leaned over the table and whispered, "We need to get out of here, make it to the Lab, does anyone know what happened to Alphys?"

Everyone else leaned in, Mettaton EX was the first to speak, "I haven't seen her at all since the commotion happened, you think they captured her first?" he said as his face turned serious.

"HOW IS A DOG GOING TO HELP US?" Papyrus asked.

"she means laboratory, but i think a dog could help us out since were in a ruff spot." Sans said as he held a smug look on his face.

Papyrus gave a gentle push to Sans, "THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!"

"We could start there; maybe we can find something that can help us take back the resort, anything new Alphys might be working on should be there!" Mettaton EX seemed convinced of the idea to make it to the lab, his goals were more personal, but the issue still remained, "How do we escape?" Undyne said as she raced through her thoughts and removed anything that didn't involve spears.

"WE COULD TRY ASKING NICELY!" Papyrus chirped quietly.

Undyne got a grin on her face, "No Papyrus, but we can use a distraction."

"HOW ARE WE GONNA DO THAT?" He asked.

"Easy!" at once Undyne lifted the table that they were discussing over and threw it across the room. The place erupted into chaos and everyone started running around and yelling, the guards were trying to get everything in order but the room was too crowded.

"Let's go you three!" she said as she sifted through the crowd.

Papyrus and Mettaton looked at each other, partially in shock, "Well that's one way to make an exit~." Mettaton EX got up and followed after Undyne.

"W-WAIT FOR ME METTATON!" Papyrus got up and grabbed Sans by his hood, "COME ON SANS!" he said as he dragged him through the crowd.


	5. Intermission

There was darkness.

The air itself was black and what seemed like a thick fog covered the empty area. White noise filled the silence.

For a brief moment something flickered.

It stopped.

The flickering returned as a white hand stretched out. The hand held a hole within the palm. Slowly a figure emerged out of the darkness. Its blackened eye sockets stared straight forward. It looked incomplete, as if it was barely put together. A restrained smile pressed upon its melted face.

"IT'S BEEN A WHILE. HASN'T IT?" It said. Its voice sounded empty, jumbled and mixed with other sounds.

White pupils shined out of the empty eye sockets. It moved it's hand back. It hunched over before pushing its shoulders up to stand straight. Half a body it held, there was no legs, no arms. Two floating hands, a head and a chest were all it had.

"I KNOW THIS MAY SEEM SUDDEN AND OUT OF THE MOMENT, BUT I DO HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME FOR NOT CONTACTING YOU SOONER," it said.

There was silence.

"I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO TALK BACK, AFTER ALL YOU CAN'T IN THIS STORY," it continued, " I'M HERE TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME."

It continued to look forward.

"I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU," it spoke, "YOU MIGHT ENJOY THIS ONE."

A hand floated upwards in front of it.

"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ACCEPT WHAT HAPPENS FROM NOW ON.

NO TURNING BACK. AND I GRANT YOU, YOUR FREEDOM WHEN THIS ALL ENDS," it's smile slowly grew bigger as it spoke.

"TIME DOESN'T MOVE FOR ME. BUT IT DOES FOR YOU. I WILL GRANT YOU THIS ONE WISH IN YOUR ETERNAL SUFFERING.

IF YOU ACCEPT,

YOU MUST OBEY ME," it spoke.

There was silence. It held a face of contempt as it stretched out its hand forward once more.

"WILL YOU CONTINUE?"


	6. Chapter 5

The mass of mushroom goombas frantically tried to get everything under control but to no avail. All the monsters within the resort frantically ran amok and broke objects with fury. Undyne and the crew shuffled through the crowd silently, unnoticed by the distracted guards. They had made their way to the front of the resort and dashed to the side away from the windows.

"See that wasn't so hard?" puffed Undyne. It wasn't the best plan as she preferred to tackle the midget guards head on, but in a situation like this she had to force herself to think more like a pacifist. She shook her head, pushing away that thought.

"Hard, HARD? I had to witness my resort being torn in half?!" Mettaton EX exclaimed. "All that money, all of my fans… It's going to take weeks to rebuild." Mettaton put his hand to his face and brushed back his black hair. His eyes shifted to the side, almost embarrassed at himself.

"DON'T WORRY METTATON I'M STILL A FAN!" Papyrus gleefully shouted before Undyne smacked him on the side.

"Shhh, keep it down!" Undyne said. Papyrus nodded quickly and kept quiet. Sans was half asleep on the ground, still being dragged by the hood thanks to Papyrus. Sans yawned.

"does anyone have any food on them? i didn't even get a chance to eat brunch yet," he asked. Undyne shook her head.

"Can you for once, not think about food?" she sighed as she turned around and peeked back into the light of the resort window. Loud shouts and the sounds of things breaking could be heard inside. The goombas ran around frantically as the residents shouted, the golden Bowser statue stood tall, despite the surrounding chaos. Everything was relatively quiet outside. Undyne turned around, to the direction of the Hotlands.

"I think we're clear on making it to the lab from here," she said.

"Good the faster we make it to the lab, the faster Alphys can fix this," Mettaton EX added as he pointed to himself, "And by this I mean me. I'm running out of power so hurry up." Personal as always, Mettaton EX seemed more interested in the safety of his fame rather than the underground. Undyne took a deep breath, the only time she was thankful that she wasn't in armor. The heat was unbearable there. She walked forward.

"WELL IF WE'RE IN A HURRY THEN CAN'T SANS USE ONE OF HIS SHORTCUTS. YOU KNOW THE REALLY ANNOYING ONE'S YOU DO SANS?" Papyrus said as he looked to Sans. Everyone stared at Sans, he moved his eyes slowly to meet Papyrus and shrugged.

"so is that a no on the food then?" Sans said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and held a smug look. Undyne frowned.

"Forget it Papyrus, it takes ages to get a proper response out of him," she said. Undyne sighed and turned around.

"Let's go already," she said as she lifted her arm up and gestured everyone else to follow.

...

A small boxed robot floated into a dark space, the screen on it lighted up as it scanned the room. It paused for a second before beeping and letting off a green light. The door behind the robot slid open and the warm lights from the Hotlands shone in. Undyne stuck her head into the dark lab.

"Looks to be clear," she whispered. Undyne nodded as she walked into the darkness. The little machine retreated out of the lab and Mettaton entered in with Papyrus and Sans. The door slid shut behind them, the room was pitch black for a second before the fluorescent lights on the ceiling came on and bathed the room in a white light. The monitor across the room was turned off; next to the computers was scattered papers and anime dvds, a few figurines were tossed across the ground. The wall still had the hole from Mettaton's stunt when Frisk first came to the underground. The room smelled oddly sterile with a slight hint of cup noodles.

Mettaton turned his head upstairs, his face held a confused expression.

"She's not here?" he spoke. His eyes trailed across the room and back. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"DO YOU THINK SHE FELL INTO THAT GOOP MACHINE?" Papyrus chimed in.

"No Papyrus she's not stupid enough to do that… Well…" Undyne spoke unsure for a second.

"Oh she totally is," Mettaton said as he went up the stairs, "I'm gonna check up here darlings, go look elsewhere or something." He made a moving motion with his hand as he looked to the side and reached the top.

"I'LL HELP YOU METTATON!" Papyrus immediately spoke and ran up the stairs to check the top loft as well. Sans glanced around and sighed.

"not a dog in sight this time," he said to himself and he looked at the door near the hole in the wall.

Undyne moved over to the desk with the computer, it held stacks of paper with used ink. She began shuffling things around, any clue would suffice. Something that hinted towards secret or hidden weaponry was her goal; she just wanted to give that stupid wizard a massive plate of spears. Occasionally she would try to summon her magic, but it wouldn't respond to her call. She sighed and continued to look through the papers. A stack of letters caught her eye. They were all unopened, she reached out and grabbed them. They were all addressed to Alphys. Doggo, Snowdrake… she stopped. The third letter among the stack had odd symbols. Undyne squinted her eye, her brows furrowed. She shook her head as she propped the rest of the letters under her arm.

She held the strange letter in her hands, she flipped it over. It seemed to be resealed. Her hand moved to the side as she tried to open it. It was sticky and refused to open. She pulled harder but the rest of the letters under her arm fell and flew to the floor. Undyne let out a groan as she placed the odd letter on the desk and bent down underneath to pick up the scattered letters.

There was a beeping sound and the door on the opposite side of the lab began to shine red. Mettaton sprinted down the stairs followed by Papyrus.

"Someone is coming in we need to hide, right now!" Mettaton rushed to speak. Undyne jumped and threw the letters onto the desk. She looked over to the other exit quickly, but her gaze shifted over to Sans who was eyeing the door next to the hole. She pointed to sans.

"In that room all of us right now!" she whispered. Sans looked over and nodded as he pushed the door open. Mettaton and Papyrus ran inside, Undyne followed behind before stopping quickly. She turned around and ran back to the desk looking for the strange letter.

"UNDYNE NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO BE WATCHING ANIME!" Papyrus whispered from the door.

"Hold on a second!" Undyne hissed back. She pushed the letters away but the strange letter was nowhere to be found. She blinked and shuffled around confused for a brief moment. There were voices that could be heard beyond the blinking door. Undyne gave up her search for the letter and frantically ran to the door, pressing the light switch off and throwing the room into darkness.

She dashed into the room and quietly shut the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 6

Everyone was silent behind the door. Papyrus held on tightly to Sans's arm while Mettaton stood there arms crossed. Undyne stayed close, putting a scaly ear to the door as she listened to the other side. The eerie room was stuffy and dark. A light underneath their door illuminated the odd room slightly. Silver walls and dimly lit buttons ran down the side of the door. Papyrus kept glancing around before turning his head to Undyne.

"SO WHAT NOW?" he whispered. Undyne shushed him and she listened intently to the other side. Faint voices could be heard.

"So where is this so called 'royal scientist'?" the first voice spoke, it cackled.

"Hmmm… Look around and take the place apart, she should be here," the second voice replied.

"I'm telling you Bowser that dumb flower is playing tricks on you, it hasn't said a single factual thing this entire time. No king, no souls and no scientist," the first voice grumbled. There was a sound of a frustrating huff.

"I'm getting sick of this wild blooper chase," the second voice said.

"FLOWER?" Papyrus whispered as he tilted his head. Sans squinted his eye sockets. Undyne moved her eyes over to everyone else.

"Did he just say no king, what happened to Asgore?" Undyne whispered as she felt a knot in her stomach. King, gone. It couldn't mean Asgore was dead… could it? No Asgore was tough, very tough, he can survive. Undyne couldn't shake the thought of how gullible he was, as gullible as Papyrus. She pushed her ear closer to the door.

"Kamek I'll be frank this is getting boring. I thought this new kingdom would be exciting to take over. But it's too easy," the second voice continued, "Peach isn't even here, who am I supposed to show off to?"

"Please don't tell me that's the only thing you're thinking about right now,"

"Well… Only a little…"

"BOWSER!"

Mettaton let off a sneer at the debacle. Undyne threw a glare as she put her finger to her lip. Mettaton shrugged and looked to the side.

"Did you hear something?" the first voice spoke.

"We need to check the area," the second voice responded.

Undyne jumped back and her eye grew wide. They were defenseless if they were found. She looked back at everyone quickly with a shaken expression. Mettaton held a stern look on his face and he moved his hand up. Papyrus looked distracted as he slowly moved his free arm to the wall. Undyne looked at him and tilted her head, what was he doing? Papyrus pressed a button on the wall and suddenly the room lurched down silently.

"What did you do Papyrus?!" she hissed. Papyrus looked over to Undyne and shrugged.

"I.. I'M NOT SURE I SAW A SHINY BUTTON AND PUSHED IT," he added.

"That's odd, this is an elevator. We're moving down to another floor," Mettaton said. He looked around and felt the walls and he turned his head back and looked at the door. "I don't think I ever recall Alphys talking about this," he continued.

"SO WHERE IS THIS TAKING US, IS IT A SUPER COOL SECRET HIDEOUT?! MAYBE THIS IS WHERE ALPHYS KEEPS ALL HER WEIRD ANIME COLLECTIONS," Papyrus said as he ran through a bunch of thoughts, "HEY SANS NOW YOU AND ALPHYS HAVE TWO THINGS IN COMMON; YOU'RE BOTH GIANT NERDS AND YOU HAVE SECRET HIDEOUTS!"

"bet her secret hideout isn't as cool as mine," Sans said. He let out a light laugh at Papyrus's remark.

"BETS ON YOU OWE ME TWO BEDTIME STORIES IF I WIN!" Papyrus said.

"fine deal, if i win your forced to come to grilby's with me,"

"EWWW HARD PASS,"

Undyne looked at the two with an odd stare and shook her head. They're just weird sometimes.

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open from behind Undyne. She turned around as she was bathed in small grey fluorescent light from the bottom floor. There was a musty slightly rotten old sock stench in the air and the floor looked cracked and battered. Undyne walked out slowly and glanced around at the stained grey walls and hallways.

"What is this?" she said. Mettaton walked out of the elevator and squinted.

"Ugh this looks like the textbook definition of a horror story setting…Wait I could use this," Mettaton said as he looked around and nodded, "How does, MTT Horror Story sound?" He made a wave motion in the air, "All of my lovely viewers have to watch me survive nights in this shack of a lab, creepy things come at me and in the end I make a glorious escape!" He puffed his metallic chest as he spoke. "Three seasons, twelve episodes, each fifteen minutes long. I'm onto something here."

"OOOH HAVE A SEASON WHERE YOU'RE CAPTURED AND THE AUDIENCE VOTES ON WHAT HAPPENS!" Papyrus said as he scrambled out of the elevator.

"OOOOOOHH YESSSSS!" Mettaton shouted, "The viewers would eat that up!"

"Hello maybe we could plan this later, WHEN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND ISN'T AT STAKE HERE?!" Undyne yelled at the two and they immediately stopped talking. Mettaton pouted and returned a glare to Undyne. Undyne massaged her temples and sighed.

"Ok, there's two directions to take here, we split up. Mettaton go with Papyrus, and I'll deal with….Sans," Undyne said as she looked over to Sans to see him pushing buttons on the vending machine and grabbing a bag of chips. Papyrus nodded giddily at the notion, Mettaton sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you know if I find anything groundbreaking," he spoke sarcastically. Mettaton turned around and began walking down one of the hallways and Papyrus quickly followed behind. Undyne stared at Sans opening the bag of chips.

"Can we leave now or are you just gonna indulge yourself in a bag of chips?" she asked, monotone.

"actually they're called 'popato chisps'. totally different," sans spoke smugly.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Undyne shouted before grabbing him by his jacket sleeve and dragging him down the hallway. She pushed him down the hallway for a bit before he began walking on his own. They entered into an odd room with a few beds lined up in rows. Undyne looked around each of the beds and looked towards the walls where tables and scattered papers lay. She couldn't make sense of it all no matter how hard she tried. Alphys never talked about something like this. She almost felt betrayed.

"What's the point of all this? It's like she's harboring monsters down here or something," she said. Sans shrugged.

"maybe she is," he replied.

"That's insane, maybe she just really likes to collect beds," Undyne said as she tried to find other alternatives to the odd room.

"hey its 'bedder' than nothing," Sans said.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Undyne shouted and stomped her foot.

"hey hey, lighten up a little. you look really stressed," Sans said. He moved over to the garbage bin and tossed the empty bag of chisps into it.

"Well YOU don't seem to care at all. What is wrong with you?" Undyne continued, "You know what, I honestly don't care, don't tell me."

"wasn't planning on it but gotcha," he said. Sans stretched as he walked over to another hallway and looked around at the monitors that were spread out.

As much as Undyne wanted to call it laziness there was something else about Sans that often left her frustrated. At least Papyrus was generally optimistic and caring, but Sans never seemed to care. Part of her wished for once he would show some type of other emotions but it daunted her slightly. Sans looked preoccupied as he stared at each dimly lit monitor. Undyne walked a little father way at the other hall. For a brief moment it looked like something white moved from the corner of her eye. She quickly glanced over but it was gone.

Undyne looked back realizing Sans had moved further down a hallway and she walked over to check on him.

"Sans did you find anything yet?" she said. As she moved over to the hallway he looked to be staring at a wall, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey SANS!" she shouted. Sans shook his head and looked over.

"huh?" he rubbed his eye sockets and looked back at the wall, then looked over to Undyne again with an odd expression.

"Geez if you wanna watch paint dry then be my guest I didn't mean to interrupt you," Undyne spoke sarcastically. Sans looked over to the side, almost embarrassed before he pointed to the door right besides Undyne.

"did you check in there yet?" he said. Undyne put her hand to the door and shook her head. The door didn't budge. Undyne gave a grin.

"Sans move out of the way real quick," she said and she moved down the hall slightly. Sans moved back and at once Undyne shouted as she rammed into the door and knocked it out of its hinges.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

She fell to the floor with the broken door and it let out a large thud. Dust particles filled the air. Undyne looked up and saw something covered in tarp.

"What's that?" Undyne said. She got up from the ground and dusted herself. She walked over to the massive washed out red tarp, Sans followed behind and looked up and down. The room was barren with the only object being the giant tarp in the center, covering something; accompanied by the thick stench of metal.

Undyne dashed out of the room and shouted.

"Mettaton, Papyrus get over here!"

...

 _Writer note: Expect regular Friday updates till its done, might pump up releases to Wednesdays as well. (Will delete later)_


	8. Chapter 7

Within the massive pit of lava there stood rocks permeating from the sea forming little islands. Amidst the giant rocks was Bowser's castle, a grey brick exterior with green roofs and black spiked collars that adorned the walls. The turtles face lay front of the castle, watching those who dare enter. The heat coming from the ground was a little unbearable for Frisk who was slightly out of breath from the trek to the castle. The mustached brothers were slightly ahead and stood over a cliff overlooking the entrance of the castle. Mario gripped his hammer as he looked over to Luigi.  
"Security looks tight, guess were gonna have to take in by storm ey Luigi?" he said. Luigi sighed.

"Do we gotta, can't we just go in from the back or something? It's an awful lot of troopers," Luigi said.

"That hasn't stopped us before!" Mario added.

Frisk walked up from behind and looked over the cliff; he saw minions guarding every entrance and flinched.

"When you say… take by storm you don't mean fighting do you?" Frisk asked cautiously. Mario looked over with his brows furrowed and nodded.

"Um, isn't there a less…chaotic way?" Frisk paused, "What if we sneaked in?"

Frisk walked alongside the cliff where a side directional view of the castle could be seen. He pointed to an open window.

"Over there, that seems like an entrance," he said. Mario and Luigi looked at each other, then to Frisk. Mario shrugged.

"Sure? But the window is too high!" Luigi looked down the cliff, it inclined down slowly.

"Not an issue, when you come prepared," Mario reached into his side pocket and pulled out a leaf, "I can glide to the window from here, and I'll grab a rope from the inside to pull us up." The leaf turned into a faded yellow cape in an instant. Frisk blinked and rubbed his eyes, astounded at the cape.

Mario moved back away from the others. He ran and jumped the cliff, at once the cape flapped open and Mario flew into the window unnoticed. Frisk stared on in awe. Luigi slid down the cliff's slope and Frisk followed suit. They made it to the side of the castle below the window and waited for Mario to toss down a rope. Frisk stared up the imposing wall. A few moments had passed but there was no sign of the rope.

"Wonder what's taking Mario so long?" Luigi asked.

"OY! I can answer that question HA-HA!" a voice shouted from the side of the castle. What looked like a miniature version of Bowser wearing a bandana flew down on a propeller pod machine with a clown face on it.

"Bowser Jr.!" Luigi shouted in fear, "Where's Mario?"

"You idiots fell for that trap so quickly," Bowser Jr. said smugly, "He's a prisoner now like you. This is what you get for sneaking into papa's place while he's gone!" Bowser Jr. laughed and leaned back in his clown car. Troops of goombas now surrounded Luigi and Frisk. Frisk stared at the goombas and back to Bowser Jr., thinking of a solution.

"If you two are here then that means…AH, nobody's at the castle protecting Peach right?" Bowser Jr. said as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "Dad's gonna be so proud of me for this one."

"Don't think we'll let you get away with this one Junior!" Luigi said as he grabbed his hammer from his belt.

"YEAH OK, you and WHAT army exactly, a child? Didya start a babysitting service or something?" Bowser Jr replied. Luigi looked over to Frisk with a panicked expression.

"No, uhhhh. As a matter of fact Frisk here is our secret weapon!" Luigi said. Frisk gave a dumbfounded look.

"'Scuse me, what?" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeaaaahhhh, he's way better than you could imagine. This kid could probably take you on blindfolded," Luigi continued, he gave Frisk a wink. Frisk looked to Bowser Jr. who was getting increasingly annoyed, he decided to play along.

"Come at me… punk?" Frisk said as he tried to annoy Bowser Jr. more. Bowser Jr. gave a glare and his face was slightly red.

"It's on shorty!" Bowser Jr. said as he immediately flew straight towards Frisk. Frisk moved back and instinctly jumped up and grabbed a hold of the clown car. He held on tightly as he tried to get into the machine.

"YOW GET OFF!" Bowser Jr. shook the car back and forth. With one clawed hand he tried to pry Frisk's fingers off of the car. While he was distracted, with one fell swing Luigi hit Bowser Jr. off of the car and his face hit the ground. Luigi quickly jumped onto the car and pulled Frisk up.

"You cheaters, get back here NOW!" Bowser Jr. shouted. He scrambled up and wiped the pebbles off of his face. He ran towards the clown car and the goombas followed but the car had already flown up too high into the air for them to reach.

"That's unfair! Call the paratroopas!" Bowser Jr. shouted as he smacked a goomba in anger, "Whatever you do, don't hit the car or dad's gonna ground me for life!"

Frisk gave a sigh of relief as the car flew up in the air. That was a little too close for comfort, he looked over to Luigi who had control of the car and was flying it around the castle.

"Sorry about throwing you under a Chain Chomp like that Frisk it was the only thing I could think of," Luigi admitted.

"Oh I've been in worse," Frisk said as he looked over out of the clown car, his mind moved to the memory of having to outrun a pillar of fire for a game show and having to outrun an angry fish bent on killing him. It was a lot of running now that he gave it some thought. They continued to circle the castle and one of the windows a familiar red cap peaked out, Frisk pointed.

"Luigi over there, is that Mario?" he said as he tugged Luigi's sleeve. Luigi turned his head to see Mario waving at them.

"I gotcha Mario, JUMP!" Luigi shouted. He turned the clown car towards the castle and flew directly at the window. Behind him a couple of red shelled winged paratroopas were flying directly at him.

"You're gonna have to do a quick jump Mario!" Luigi shouted as he flew against the wall of the castle. Mario jumped and grabbed the side of the clown car, he didn't have time to jump in before the paratroopas began throwing hammers at them.

"Luigi fly as fast as you can out of here!" Mario shouted back as he held on to the side.

"Hold on tight then," Luigi pushed the control stick forward and the clown car boosted ahead. The paratroopas followed tightly behind, bullet bills were now on course as well. Frisk looked behind at the enemies chasing them; he moved over to the side of the car and tried pulling Mario in. A hammer hit Mario and his grip was slipping.

"Quick Frisk take this and aim well!" Luigi said as he reached into his pocket with one hand on the controls, he took out a red and yellow flower and handed it to Frisk. Frisk gave an odd expression. The flower had eyes and it almost made Frisk feel uneasy.

"You want me to throw this?" he said as he looked up.

"Just eat it and you'll shoot out fire!" Luigi responded as he looked to Mario who was still struggling to get back on the car. Frisk looked down to the flower and hesitated a second before stuffing it into his mouth and eating it. It felt like magic coursing though his veins as his entire outfit turned white and red. What kind of power was this? Frisk looked at his hands which tingled with fire. He couldn't help but think of a snail loving monster. He turned around and faced the enemies closing in. He bundled his hand into a fist and it burst into flames. Frisk just had to do enough damage to get them to stop, he didn't want to hurt them further.

He threw a few fireballs at the paratroopas, careful to only hit the wings. They crash landed into the rocky ground below with each hit. The bullet bills exploded upon impact to the flames which made Frisk flinch slightly. Mario hopped into the car and looked back at the remaining few paratroopas that ended up retreating. They had flown out of Bowser's domain and now flew above grassy forestland. Frisk remained intrigued at the fire that bounced around his fingers.

The clown car slowed down and flew besides the tree tops. Luigi took a deep breath as he loosened his control on the stick.

"That was a close one ey Mario?" Luigi sighed.

"Nice aim Frisk, I was almost about to fall into lava there for a second," Mario said as he gave a smile and adjusted his cap. Frisk nodded and returned the smile, he lifted up his hands as the fire flicked.

"How do I get rid of this?" he asked.

"Oh easy," Mario gave a light hit to Frisk on the side and at once the flower jumped out from Frisk and vanished into the air. Frisk's clothing color returned to its normal blue and purple stripes. Frisk looked on and grabbed his clothes as he stared.

"That's a Fire Flower, It gives ya the ability to blast fire from your hands and protects you from one hit," Luigi explained, "pretty useful huh?"

Frisk was astounded; he'd never seen magic like this before. This world felt so different from his, all these rules and creatures almost made his head spin as he tried to understand it all. He looked down beyond the clown car at the trees moving below him, there were creatures and critters beyond the trees that lived around peacefully. Everything seemed to have its place here, monster and human.

"So Mario find out anything at all in there, Bowser didn't seem to be home," Luigi asked. Mario shook his head.

"Nope, but I did find out that Bowser made his way to that new world through the pipes," Mario said, "So we know where to head next."

Mario moved to the front of the clown car and pointed to the hills.

"There's some pipes underground that connect to a cave system over there, that's where we're heading," Mario said. Luigi nodded and turned the clown car to that direction.

They were on their way back to New Home finally. Frisk felt a nagging feeling in his stomach as he wanted to get back as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 8

"So are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to remove this tarp off of this thing?" Mettaton asked as he tapped his foot, "Don't tell me you dragged us all the way back just to look at fabric color." Undyne shook her head at his statement.

"The room was locked, it has to be important clearly," she said. She moved from the entrance to the door over to the large blanket and pulled it off.

"WOAH THIS THING IS HUGE!" shouted Papyrus.

The fabric fell daintily to the floor to reveal a large machine. It was a circular tube that reached up to the ceiling, cables and cords ran about the tube with four notches sticking out from each diagonal angle facing inwards. It was hoisted on a pedestal with a raised platform and steps leading into the circle. Next to it was a monitor with a series of switches and buttons covered in a blanket of dust. The metal to the center of the circle was charred and rusted.

Undyne held her jaw agape. Mettaton surveyed the machine.

"Oh my! Well this is at least somewhat promising… If I knew what it did," Mettaton said as he held a hand up to his face with an unamused expression.

"HEY THIS LOOKS LIKE SOME SCI-FI THINGAMAJIGGY. SANS YOU KNOW THIS STUFF RIGHT, DO SOMETHING WITH IT!" Papyrus giddily shouted as he pointed. He looked over to Sans who was distracted as he studied the machine with his eyes. He didn't respond. Undyne moved to the monitor and pushed the dust off. She tried pressing a button but nothing happened.

"Gah this stupid machine is useless!" Undyne grumbled as she scrunched her brow and smashed a button with her hand repeatedly.

"it's not gonna work because it doesn't have a power source," Sans finally spoke. He moved his hand along a cable that ran all the way to the back, "needs to be plugged in." Undyne looked to Sans.

"Oh, someone help me plug this in," Undyne said as she walked to one side of the machine. Mettaton moved on the other side.

"I think I see the plug, one second," Mettaton grabbed a hold of an end cable and pushed it into a wall socket. Nothing happened. Undyne gave Sans a glare, he ignored it and walked over to the monitor and tapped a button.

The machine sprung to life and began jittering.

"WOAH HOW DID YOU DO THAT SANS?" Papyrus asked.

"I just pushed the power button," Sans said. He moved away from the machine. The inner fans of the machine turned silently. He took a deep breath.

"pretty sure the thing isn't going to do anything else. It looks too old and broken," he added.

"I suppose you have a better idea?" Undyne snarkly replied.

"nah but-"

"If it's another pun keep your yap shut," she said as she cut Sans off mid sentence. Sans just shrugged. Undyne leaned over on the machine, trying to make sense of the buttons. All of them were labeled with jumbled symbols and dust crust. The symbols reminded Undyne of the letter. She pushed the familiar buttons in place and the machine jumped, she scrambled back.

"HEY LOOK IT'S A MINI TV!" Papyrus said as he walked over to the monitor that now showed a pearly white castle with a brick exterior, red rooftops and a stained glass window on the front depicting a blond hair woman.

"Ooooh look at that castle! Asgore has some competition," Mettaton chimed. Undyne moved back in and stared at the image, she couldn't make sense of what was going on. All this high tech garbage was just not her forte. She reached out and pushed another button cautiously. A bright light shined that blinded the room for a second. The machine made a loud noise and began vibrating intensely. Each notch in the machine sparked electricity and it began to rip a tear out of thin air like fabric. The tear opened up widely and the image of the castle was displayed upon it. Everyone stood there frozen for a moment.

"IS THAT A BLUE CEILING? ALSO WHAT IS THAT GIANT YELLOW BALL IN THE SKY?" Papyrus said as he broke the silence. He slowly walked closer to the machine but Sans grabbed him from behind on his cape to prevent him from walking farther. Mettaton ignored that and walked even closer to the image.

"It looks so real, almost as if I could reach out and touch it," Mettaton said as he was mesmerized. He moved his hand forward without even realizing it.

"Mettaton are you crazy?!" Undyne shouted. Mettaton jumped and his hand had already begun to go inside the image, he was being pulled in.

"No no wait I didn't mean that literally-!" Mettaton shouted as he was yanked into the image.

"I'LL SAVE YOU METTATON!" without thinking Papyrus jumped in.

"PAPYRUS NO!" Undyne shouted, she was about to jump in but she hesitated as she looked back to Sans. He ran and stopped right in front of the machine and ushered her in.

"after you," he said. Undyne scoffed as she grabbed Sans by the hoodie and jumped in, taking him with her.

…

The blinding ball of light stood above the blue surface. Undyne's eye squinted as she looked to the sky. She stared back down at the lush green grass. She was sprawled on the floor after falling a few feet from the air.

"Papyrus, Sans, is anyone there?" she groaned as she got up from the ground slowly. She felt the grass between her fingers, "What is this stuff?"

"SANS GET OFF OF ME!" Papyrus shouted from a distance. Undyne followed the voice to find Papyrus on the ground, Sans had managed to break his fall, at the cost of Papyrus. He got up from the ground and pushed Sans off.

"I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE TRYING TO FIND YOU AND I GET GREETED TO YOU FALLING OUT OF A TREE!" he said. Sans sat up taking off a branch that was stuck to his hoodie.

"it was a real treeat though, huh?" Sans was gonna add something else but Papyrus interrupted him by picking him up and tossing him into a bush.

"TRY BEATING YOUR WAY OUT OF THAT BUSH SANS!" Papyrus shouted. Sans let out a laugh. Undyne sighed and shook her head as she put her hand up.

"Where are we?" she said as she stared beyond the trees to the sky again. Everything was so bright and green; it almost felt like Undyne had fallen into an anime.

"I CANT FIGURE OUT WHAT THAT BRIGHT YELLOW BALL IN THE SKY IS!" Papyrus added as he also looked up. "BUT IT'S COOL." Sans crawled out of the bush and got up, he patted the leaves off of his hoodie and looked up as well.

"that, my friends, is called a sun," he said as he took a deep breath. Undyne paused and jerked her head down to look at Sans.

"WAIT, you mean to tell me we're on the surface?!" Undyne shouted. "The real thing, outside of the underground?!"

"seems like it," sans said as he nodded.

"We did it.. WE DID IT!" Undyne cheered, "WE MADE IT OUT! We gotta get back maybe we can use that weird thing to get everyone else out as well, we don't even need the souls anymore right?!" Undyne raced through her thoughts, everything was moving so fast that she couldn't keep up. Sans shrugged.

"AHHH THE SURFACE WORLD! I CAN FINALLY GET A FANCY RACE CAR LIKE I ALWAYS WANTED TO," Papyrus said as he seemed enthralled by the idea.

"Besides that we can finally get our revenge on those stupid humans!" Undyne gave a grin, "Oh the real war starts soon, BAHAHAHA." She rubbed her hands together and sparks flew. Undyne looked down at her hands, magic tingled through them.

"but which surface world are we on anyways," Sans added.

"Huh, there's only one surface world Sans are you insane?" Undyne gave a neutral expression. She paused and looked around for a moment.

"Hey where's Metatton?" she asked.

"I DUNNO MAYBE HE WENT UP TO THAT MASSIVE CASTLE, CLOSE TO US," Papyrus said as he pointed a direction within the forest where a dirt path snaked its way into.

"The castle that's right!" Undyne spoke, "We still need to find a way to save everyone back home."

She turned around and began walking into the forest more, Papyrus and Sans followed behind.

"DO YOU THINK ANYONE LIVES THERE?" Papyrus asked.

"Probably but they're gonna have to take orders from us when we get there," Undyne said with a grin as she put a fist up.

"BUT THEY MIGHT HELP US, DON'T WE WANNA BE… NICER?"

"Ugh you sound like Frisk," Undyne sneered and paused. She looked at Papyrus who gave her a glance. She turned her head the other way, angry at herself for wondering how he was fairing.

"I HOPE HE'S DOING OK. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST TASK MYSELF WITH MAKING SURE MY FRIEND IS SAFE!" Papyrus said, he put his hands up and adjusted his cape. Sans looked on holding a stern look.

"Yeah yeah, we'll find him Paps," Undyne said as she could read the worry on his face. She took a deep breath.

"Eventually."


End file.
